


Draecember 2017 Day Fifteen: Showing up Unexpected

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [15]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Contract Disputes, draecember2017, mercenary, noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Mercenary contracts are a hotly sought commodity and are often bought out with bribes as people screw each other over. One such person may soon get a taste of their own medicine.





	Draecember 2017 Day Fifteen: Showing up Unexpected

Secluded just outside the City of Stormwind, past the gate out the back of the Dwarven District, lay the Mercenary’s Lodge. In this secluded location, it allowed all registered mercenaries from across the Alliance access to the best contracts and the easiest negotiations for anyone looking to hire some help. While not exactly lodge looking, it was a large complex just on the other side of the lake that had a scenic view that people always enjoyed. Of course, plenty of foot traffic to and from this location happened almost on a daily. There were hundreds of capable mercenaries scattered across the many races of the Alliance and fierce competition for contracts always occurred. While certain rules such as murder were prohibited between registered mercenaries and other such things of that nature were in place, a lot of the overall process was very much unregulated and for the most part thoroughly abused by the people in power. Often, people would use such tactics as partnering with someone on a larger assignment, only having them accidentally die, or turn in the contract under their name only, earning only the ire of the person they conned. While many people did this sometimes, there was one name notorious for continually cheating people out of their hard work, much to the protest of everyone that felt the pain.

Connor came from a family of nobles and grew up with a selfish attitude. Already despised by a large portion of the Lodge, the people in charge had nothing to do but shrug their shoulders when complaints about his shrewd tactics were brought up. Luckily today he had nothing to worry about except for the people that could only give him angry glances today. He had been setting up this contract for months and had finally seen it through. Buying off anyone he could, he slipped through the usual red tape required for people to be issued a contract and easily seized this one. Of course, a noble friendly to his own family was having some problems with a wolf in the forest of Elwynn, something any of these people could do in their sleep, but the nobility always paid more. It wasn’t a surprise that it was a highly sought after job and even less surprising who had gotten it. He strolled confidently into the lodge, his natural good looks earning him no favors form anyone that saw his face. Most people didn’t pay him any mind and the ones who did looked on with disgust. He didn't care, he was about to get a big pay off. All he had to do was go into the next room and-

“800…...900…...and 1000. Thank you miss Jen, it was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Jen shrugged, feeling the weight of the pouch as she placed it in her bag. 

“Oh, it's no problem, your Lordship. I know how awful it can be for Wolves to get on your property, they could really hurt somebody you care about.”

Whether her sultry yet pleasing tone shifted because of Connor’s expression out of the corner of her eye or not was a personal secret she would keep to herself, yet she still remained shocked when she saw him come into the room.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to see you come in here today. Were you also coming in to get paid?”

She cracked a coy smile, watching his face turn beet red as everyone stared in his direction, all parties knowing full well what had happened.

“What is this? I went all the way over there. I killed the wolf, I even brought back his paw as proof!”

He muttered under his breath as he dug around in his satchel, pulling out a grotesque paw, still oozing blood. The master in the room plugged her nose and waved her hand in his direction.

“Put that gross thing away already. I don't know where you got it from, but you didn't fulfill the contract.” The short yet buxom Dwarven woman gestured to the noble standing next to Jen. “She actually brought him here to testify on her behalf. Jen was getting wise to some tricks you have been pulling, so she wanted to make sure her contract wouldn't be messed up.”

Face still fuming, Connor sputtered out unintelligible sounds until Jen looked around. 

“Well, if we are done here, I'm heading out for the day, I'll drop back into tomorrow for some work, take care, everyone.”

She offered a small wave before walking past Connor, giving him a little wink.

“Just have to keep things fair, don't we hun?”

She gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, the shrewd noble's head looking ready to explode at a moments notice. He left the room to pace outside and soon after the noble came out. Turning he grabbed the collar and brought him close to his face.

“What was that? Do you have any idea how much we paid for this bribe? You don't fuck with my family, do you understand?”

He glanced around hearing murmurs as people stopped and stared,

“I suggest you unhand me, boy.”

He quietly did as he asked, the Lord brushing the creases from his robes.

“Next time if you want a bribe, tell your family to triple it. Your “incentive” was lacking compared to what she provided us. Now if you will excuse me..”

He pushed past her and went on his way. Stunned and humiliated, Connor would plot his revenge on Jen for the years to come. Of course, rumblings of some kind of Fel storm erupting at a location in the middle of the ocean might put those plans on hold for the moment.


End file.
